Uni/Hyper Dimension
Uni is the CPU Candidate of Lastation and Noire's younger sister. She is stubborn and always strives for perfection. Her seemingly flawless sister serves her most obvious complex. Profile Uni Appearance Uni has red eyes and black hair worn in two pigtails that are tied up by two black ribbons with white stripes. She wears a black one-piece pleated dress decorated with white stripes at the bottom of the pleats. She also wears matching arm warmers and shoes with knee high black socks sharing the same color scheme as her dress. Personality Uni is similar to Noire in personality regarding some aspects such as the tsundere factor. Overall, however, Uni seems to be much friendlier and a lot less arrogant than Noire due to the inferiority complex she has from striving to be just as flawless as her older sister. Uni in Megadimension Neptunia VII has become a lot more observant in other people's dialogue. She notices when people say things that contradict each other, various traits from their dialogue, and other strange things. Black Sister Appearance In her Next-Gen Cradle core Black Sister's hair stays in pigtails but becomes white and curls up while her eyes become a bright green similar to Noire's. In the upgraded version of her default bodysuit, Uni wears a black and white two piece bikini-like bodysuit with matching shoulder length gloves and thigh-high boots with 3 inch block heels. Personality Black Sister's personality is identical to her human form though, as with nearly all the goddesses, she becomes a lot more confident in her abilities and more serious. Relationships Main Article: Uni/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Uni travels alongside Nepgear and the other candidates to rescue their sisters from the Gamindustri Graveyard as well as defeat the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC) and stop Arfoire from destroying Gamindustri. Uni first meets Nepgear when she travels to Lastation to complete quests in the hopes of raising Lastation's shares. Uni and Nepgear become friends immediately, but their relationship takes a turn for the worse when she learns that Nepgear is the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. Uni is initially stubborn about joining Nepgear in rescuing her sisters and even challenges her to a one on one battle to test her own strength. After her defeat she realizes that she is still inadequate and refuses to join Nepgear immediately. When Uni meets Nepgear again, the two of them fight and defeat CFW Brave together. Nepgear gives Uni a nice pep-talk and Uni finally decides to join her. After heading to the Gamindustri Graveyard and rescuing the Console Patron Units (CPUs), Uni helps in defeating the Criminals of the Free World (CFWs). She also makes a promise to CFW Brave that she will ensure that the children of Gamindustri will be happy before he is defeated. Once they take down the CFWs and defeat Arfoire at last Uni goes about her life with Noire, doing paperwork with her and actually finishing before her for a change. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 mirror that of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 with the exception of the holy sword option to the conquest route. Nepgear refuses to kill any of the goddesses, by breaking the cursed sword. The goddesses decide to remake the cursed sword and Uni decides to help Nepgear. The two work tirelessly for three days and nights. Afterwards they go off, slay the CFWs again and defeat Arfoire. The ending plays out like the true-end. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Uni becomes a party member towards the end of the game when Neptune, Nepgear, and the Ultra Dimension CPUs come back to the Hyper Dimension to fight against Rei Ryghts. When she meets the Ultra Dimension Noire she is delighted at having two sisters. After defeating Rei Ryghts and saving both Gamindustris, Uni is shown trying to get Noire of the Hyperdimension to go with her to see the Noire of the Ultradimension, only to be told that if she wants to go then she should just go by herself. Uni is disappointed, commenting on how the other candidates go back and forth between the dimensions with their sisters all the time. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 play out like Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory with the exception of an extra chapter. Neptune, Uni and the candidates visit the Ultra Dimension after a month's break of not doing so. They find the Ultra Dimension is in trouble, the console software brok and a pair of developers made micro-transaction filled games which are popular, sapping the Ultra Dimension goddesses of valuable shares. Worse of all, the developers, Bamo and Regu have openly declared war on the goddesses. Uni and Nepgear decide to investigate, learning the game uses IP from Lowee which the developers intend to destroy. The two are shocked about how a girl playing these games is so willing to spend her parent's money and dump weak characters in her game. Afterwards, the goddesses decide to make better games. Uni reports that Lastation has produced excessive hardware. Noire decides to make Lastation-brand phones to see their mobile games. The idea works and the developers up a brain-washing spell they used to get people to buy their bad games in the first place. Uni assists the goddesses in taking the two down, exiling them to a southern continent, thus saving the Ultra Dimension once more. Megadimension Neptunia VII Gameplay Main Article: Uni/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos |-|mk2 Chirpers= |-|VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: Uni/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Uni Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters